goshibitofandomcom-20200213-history
Kashmir Polk
Kashmir Polk[http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/444/ Page 2503] (called simply Kashmir) is a character of the Goshibito webcomic. He is a knight from Eagle Kingdom and a rival of Taka. His rivality lasted for over 50 fights, which he all won, except for one''Page 2604. Appearance Kashmir is a tall men (taller than every Goshibito, even Shirotora) with brown hair and blue eyes. Also, he has brown sideburns. He wears a black top with an orange chest armor-like plate on its front, black pants with a brown belt and red gloves and boots. He wears 'Crow' clan's coat of arms on the right side of his chest. Like Yamakaze Taka, he also wears a white scarf around his neck, but also a white bandana on his head. In his initial appearance he wear a white cape with yellow/golden ornaments, but was abandoned after Nashi cut through it. In his younger years Kashmir had longer hairSpecial Page [022]. History Not very much is nown about Kashmir's past. At age 21 Kashmir met Taka in Eagle Kingdom. Kashmir and Taka fought, but Polk lost to 'the Thief'. Kashmir swore that the next time they meet he will defeat Yamakaze. From that day Taka lost every fight with the Knight. Also, in Eagle Kingdom, Kashmir had a releationship with the Braveski familyPage 2603. In recent time, Kashmir was hired by Usagi to defeat Taka and the other Goshibito and bring Nashi back to the palacePage 1103. Kashmir encountered them some time after they left Nikukyuh. Shirotora rushed on him only to be defeated instantly. Next he outmatched Allman and Taka (which he nearly killed). Only Nahsi managed to knock out him thanks to a ishi-shockPage 2906. After a while, he regain concious, only to realize that the fight is overPage 2913. Kashmir announces that he will get Taka before Usagi will doPage 2916. Family and relatives Kashmir has a family althoug it is mentioned by him, that his family (the Polk family) had close releationship with Braveski family. Strenght Kashmir is shown to be a very powerful swordsmen, easly defeating Shirotora, Allman and Taka. His ishi waves are shown to be very destructive which not only push Taka and Allman to use alot power to dodge them but also to eliminate Allman's attack. He posses also great physical strenght as he throws Shirotora with a great impact signle-handed. Swords Kashmir is seen wielding a regular sword called 'Visla'. It appeares as a regular longsword (or a Zweihänder) with no magical abilities. Also, Taka mentions another sword - 'Jagger' which seems to be more distinctive to Polk, but Kashmir had to gave it to Eagle Kingdom's royal knightsPage 2812. Fights .]] * Kashmir vs. Yamakaze Taka (first encounter/lost). * Kashmir vs. Yamakaze Taka (50 battles/all won). * Kashmir vs. Shirotora (won). * Kashmir vs. Allman Creedo (unsettled). * Kashmir vs. Yamakaze Taka (won). * Kashmir vs. Tengoku Nashi (lost). Others * Kashmir is the first swordsman in the present storyline to de facto defeat Taka. ** Sankawa Saburo was close to defeat him as the first but Taka was aided by Nashi. * He is the first character from Eagle Kingdom to appear in the series in the present storyline. * Since his cameo appearance and introduction, 13 chapter was released''Kashmir's initial cameo was in chapter 11 and wasn't introduced untill chapter 24.''. References Category:Eagle inhabitatns Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters